One of Those Things
by InMemoriam
Summary: Movie FicRain's thoughts as she becomes a zombie


One of those things  
  
A/N: This is Rain's point of view and how it feels to become a zombie to her. It was an idea  
  
I screamed in pain as the bitch bit my hand. She threw herself at me and we fell to the ground.  
  
"Get offa me!" I yelled as we rolled around and I tried to keep her teeth from my neck. JD ran onto the scene and I yelled "JD! Get'er offa me before I stab her ass!"  
  
JD pulled the pasty wench off me and threw her away from us. I stood up, clutching my hand as she fell to the ground. I looked at my hand, my fingers spasming in shock, and saw that the little flap of skin between my thumb and pointer was no longer there.  
  
"She-she _bit_ me, man. She took a chunk clean right outta me!" I spat as JD looked at me with worry. He drew his pistol and turned back to the woman, who was rising slowly, like it was hard for her.   
  
"Stay down!" JD ordered.  
  
"She's crazy, man." I said. Still JD told her not to come closer but she wouldn't stop and he lowered his pistol, pulling the trigger. A hole appeared where her knee was but the wound didn't even phase her and I stared. He shot out her other knee and I was wondering how the fuck she was still on her feet. Three more shots rang out before I got fed up and pulled the trigger on my machine gun. JD just stood there in shock.  
  
"I shot her five times. How was she still standing?" he asked no one in particular as I reached for the bandage I keep with me at all times.  
  
"Bitch isn't standing now." I spat. I had just began bandaging my hand when Kaplan, the man and the blond woman ran up.  
  
"What was all the shooting about?" Kaplan asked.  
  
"We found a survivor."   
  
"So you shot'im?" Kaplan asked angrily, pissing me off.  
  
"She was crazed. She _bit_ me." I spat.  
  
"She's gone!" JD said and our heads turned.  
  
"Bullshit!" I said, walking over.  
  
"She was right here and now she's gone!" JD said. My head snapped around as I heard something metallic but I brushed it off as nothing. Too bad it wasn't nothing. Moments later the six of us were in a head to head battle with the Umbrella employees.   
  
One problem-the bastards wouldn't die! We all headed for the door and Kaplan kept shaking like a rabbit, so JD yelled at him to tell him the code which he finally did. The door slid open and JD was grabbed by two dozen employees. I ran to the door, trying to save JD, fighting the creatures away from him but one of them bit me and I cried out in pain. Somebody pulled me away, fighting and kicking, from JD, who was lost. As soon as we barricaded ourselves in the control room, I began to go into shock.   
  
JD was my best friend and I'd lost him forever.  
  
How very wrong I was.

"Even in death, the human body still remains active. Hair and fingernails continue to grow, new cells are produced, and the brain itself holds a small electrical charge that takes months to dissipate." said the homicidal bitch, pausing, "Put simply, it reanimates the body." she stated.  
  
"It brings the dead back to life?" someone said, I couldn't focus on who it was and shook my head, trying to clear it.  
  
"Not fully. The subjects have the simplest of motor functions. Perhaps a little memory .... virtually no intelligence. Driven by the basest of impulses .... the most basic of needs."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"The need to feed."  
  
"How do you kill them?" I asked, looking around.  
  
"Severing the top of the spinal column or massive trauma to the brain are the most effective methods."  
  
"You mean shoot them in the head?" I asked, my vision fading in and out like a fuzzy television.  
  
"You must understand. Those who become infected...I can't allow you to leave..." she said, tapering off.  
  
"Whoa-we're not infected." Spence countered. Then I heard the worst words in my entire life.  
  
"Just one bite-one_ scratch_-from these creatures is sufficient. And then...you become one of them."   
  
I am eternally fucked.

We walked quickly through the utility tunnels, me in the lead. Spence was grinding on my nerves and I finally snapped, slamming him up against a nearby grate.  
  
"We got no choice but to keep moving because those things are right behind us, you got that?" I spat into his face. Arms reached through the grate and I jumped back, surprised. Spence tried to escape the deadly embrace as Kaplan and I fought to keep the grate on the hole. I heard the woman-Alice- gasp as she turned. I looked and more of these fucking things were coming down the hall. These things just wouldn't quit.  
  
"Up on the pipes!" Alice yelled and Spence climbed up, followed by Matt and Kaplan, who screamed as a zombie bit his leg. Alice went next as I fought off zombies. One bit me and I dropped my gun. I bent to the floor, fumbling for it and stood up, ready to shoot whatever bastard tried to attack me next.  
  
I nearly dropped my gun as I saw JD.  
  
"JD?" I asked softly before he leaned in and bit my neck. I screamed and pushed him off but he came back. So I pulled the trigger.

As I sat on the pipes, bleeding myself out for the fuckers, I felt hungry. I hadn't eaten since that morning at three am and I was famished.   
  
Alice tried to help me with my wounds but I took my anger out on her. Then they told me I had to crawl so we could get out and I almost threw myself off the pipes. I was in so much pain, but I wasn't about to let them know that.  
  
I could feel something pumping through my veins but couldn't place it. Maybe it was adrenaline, I don't know. But it sure as hell felt good.   
  
I got to the air vent and was pulled through by Matt and Spence. Just in time, too. At that moment, part of the pipe fell and Kaplan and Alice slid down the pipes. Then the pipe felt he rest of the way and Alice jumped, Matt grabbing her and pulling her up. She yelled at me to shoot at the zombies attacking Kaplan but I couldn't see straight. I tried to focus.  
  
"I can't focus." I said.  
  
"What are you waiting for?!" she yelled. So I yelled back.   
  
"I CAN'T SEE!"  
  
She grabbed my gun and aimed for the zombie crawling up the pipe and it was a dead shot. I held my hands in front of my face, trying to see them but I couldn't. They were just blurs. I spasmed as a jolt went through my brain and I grabbed the grate nearby for support, falling to my knees. I felt weak from loss of blood. I heard yelling and someone grabbed me around the waist, pulling me away from the grate. I didn't even struggle-I didn't know who'd grabbed me, where we were going or anything that had happened within the past five minutes and I didn't care. My head snapped up as a shot rang out-the thought of fresh blood made me lick my lips in hunger.  
  
What the FUCK?!? Where the HELL did that come from? I'm hungry for BLOOD?

I struggled over the edge of the hole and Matt helped me out. I felt nauseous as I began to walk and leaned over, vomiting something white and putrid. Matt and Spence pretty much carried me down the hall until Matt noticed Alice was standing in the hallway, looking around in confusion.  
  
"There's a cure! You're gonna be all right!" Alice yelled, running into a room.  
  
"I was beginning to worry." I joked and Spence let out a small laugh, dragging me down the hall. He and Matt set me down at the top of the stairs and I gripped the handrail, convulsing.  
  
I knew what was happening to me at last-I was becoming a zombie.

I picked the ax up as best I could and made for the window nearby. I looked at the ax and then the window.  
  
"Fuck it." I said, falling back into a chair. Matt ran past me, trying the keypad.  
  
"You require the four digit access code. I can give you the code...but first you must do something for me."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"One of your group is infected. I require her life for the code."  
  
'Obviously.' I thought to myself, 'I'm gonna die down here anyway-this'll just make it quicker.'  
  
"She's right." I said, throwing Alice the ax, "You're gonna have to kill me." I sat exposing my neck.   
  
"No."  
  
"Otherwise we all die down here." I said angrily, trying to show Alice the situation clearly enough. But still she refused. I jumped back as something smashed into the window next to me-the creature.  
  
"The glass is reinforced but it won't hold forever." the bitch taunted. I pulled myself out of Matt and Alice's arms and told her to kill me.  
  
"Please...Just do it..." I begged.  
  
Alice ended up hitting the computer screen with the ax-and the power shut down. We all watched as the door slid slowly open. Kaplan smiled from the door.  
  
"Kap?"  
  
"The bitch wouldn't open the door. So I had to fry her." he said.  
  
The creature threw itself against the glass again and we got out just as it threw itself against the door.  
  
"What the FUCK was that?" Kaplan yelled.  
  
"It's a long story!" Alice yelled back.   
  
My feet stumbled over the stairs as Matt helped me down them. Soon he just gave up and carried me, newlywed style, onto the train. Kaplan started the train up and Matt set me down on the floor. Alice pulled out the antivirus and tossed a shot to Matt who took care of Kaplan. Then, she turned to me.  
  
"I don't wanna be one of those things." I confessed as she gave me the antivirus, "Walking around....without a soul."  
  
"Hey. No one else is gonna die." she said, putting the syringe away.  
  
"When the time comes..." I choked out, handing her my gun, "You'll take care of it."  
  
I rested my head on my chest and drifted in and out of sleep.  
  
"Rain."  
  
I didn't respond.  
  
"Rain?"   
  
I heard her cock the gun and almost let her pull the trigger when my hand shot out. I glared up at her and she looked shocked.  
  
"I'm not dead yet."  
  
"I could kiss you, you bitch." she said, smiling. Suddenly something exploded and I flew sideways. I crawled along the floor, trying to escape whatever it was. I heard screaming, saw flashes of light, heard gunshots.  
  
Then, something hit the back of my head, causing part of my skull to hit my brain and I was knocked unconscious. I guess the jolt was too much because the next thing I knew, I didn't have a body.  
  
At least not a living one... 


End file.
